ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hean 10/Old
Hean 10 is a series created by Cartoon44 and co-written by Sci100 and The Awesome Jack. It is a What-a-Toon-Productions, Sci100 Studios, and OmniCorp collaboration. On March 24, 2012, Toon announced that a new show, Hean 10, would go into production. A few days later, it was revealed Sci and Jack would co-write. Soon, Preface, the series premiere was released, and two crossovers were planned. In May, the epic two-parter special, Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker was released. The two-parter introduced characters such as Kanker , Zarmos , and others as well. In the very first Fanon Con, The New Story, which introduced Waroline , James Goodrick, and Randon was released. At the end of July, the Season 1 Finale was released. Two months later, on 9/26/12, Part 1 of the Season 2 premiere, The Hero Of Light Rises was released. Part 2 was released on 10/28/12, and then the show was suddenly canceled due to low ratings and time management issues. Areboot is currently being made. Season 1 ---- Hean has to move to Highwood. Not to thrilled about it, he gets on the plane and takes his trip. His parents and everybody are excited, but Hean knows something is going to go wrong. When the pilot crashes the plane into the sea, everyone is underwater. Just as Hean is about to get out, he notices something in the sand. A weird watch called the Forevtrix. He puts it on, and then at that moment, he became the world's known hero. As his mom and him stuggle over the lost of Hean's father, who died in the plane crash, Hean learns how to use the watch, transforms into aliens, and helps save a boy named Keoff who can create clones from Coach Steamstrong Keoff quickly becomes Hean's best friend in Highwood. But one day, an alien warns Hean of a new enemy, Kanker. Kanker is rising his army, and his prepared to fight to the death to achieve his goal of getting rid of all aliens for the greater good of mankind. Over the course of the season, Hean fights Kanker, his second-in command Zarmos, the robotic beast Roar, and the genius that is Randon of Randon Inc. He also meets Waroline, who he begins dating and Alan Gordon, the President. hts with Coach SteamStrong, and Hean fights againest Kanker, many people die. By the end of the season, the status quo of Earth has been forever changed. ---- Season 2 ---- Hean is being hunted by the Government, as a mysterious company called Ristek comes in. Kanker is revealed to be alive, and attacks Ristek. Hean and Kanker quickly discover Zarmos's true loyalties and an invasion begins, destroying Highwood and destroying incoccent lives. The Show was put under extended hiatus afterwards until it was revealed that the original version had been canceled, and a reboot was coming. Season 2 would have lead to the mysterious experiments of the Brainfreeze Scientists and the Hearts of the Brainfreeze Royal Family. Sci100's Hean 10 Season 2 Logo 1.png Hean 10 Season 2 Premire Poster 2.png Hean 10 Season 2 Premire Poster 3.png H10 S2 Premire Soundtrack Front Cover.png|The Soundtrack Cover ( May be updated ) Hean 10 trailer.png|Hean 10 Season 2 Premiere...Sneak Promo Ristek.png|Ristek's Logo Hero of Light Rises promo.png|Hean 10 Season premiere promo ---- Season 3 ---- Season 3, if it had aired would have continued Season 2's invasion storyline while introducing their god, the Ice Ager in the quest to awaken the beast. It would have ended with Zarmos's death, Kanker becoming evil again, and a grim future for the rest of the world. ---- Season 4 ---- Season 4, if it had aired would have Hean and Kanker enemies once again as Kanker seeks to regain control of the planet. It would have gone into the expansion of Hean's family, the secrets of Keoff, and would have concluded in the ultimate battle of good and evil leading to Hean's reunition with his Father. The watch was first contained in a locket, but when it opened, it strapped to Hean's arm. In the Reboot, this will no longer be the case. HP Soggy Ron by Saehral.jpg|Hean holding the locket containing the watch Keoff.jpg|Keoff Waroline.jpg|Waroline Kanker.png|Kanker Zarmos 1.png|Zarmos Randon 1.jpg|Randon Map of Highwood.png|Highwood's Map Highwood 1.png|Highwood 1 Highwood 2.jpg|Highwood 2 Highwood 3.jpg|Highwood 3 Highwood 4.jpg|Highwood 4 Highwood 6.jpg|Highwood 5 Highwood 7.jpg|Highwood 6 Highwood 8.jpg|Highwood 7 - At Night Highwood 9.jpg|Highwood 8 Highwood 10.png|Highwood 9 ( Google Earth ) Highwood 5.jpg|Downtown Highwood Sun Tower.jpg|Sun Tower Hean's House.jpg|Hean's House Highwood Hospitil.jpg|Highwood General Hospital The Highwood Bank of America.jpg|Highwood Bank of America The Birth of Kanker poster 1.jpg|Poster 1 The Birth of Kanker poster 2.jpg|Poster 2 The Birth of Kanker poster 3.jpg|Poster 3 The Birth of Kanker poster 4.jpg|Poster 4 Hean 10 Crossover 1 Poster 1.png|Poster 5 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 1.jpg|Poster 7 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 2 ( BUT BIGGER ).png|Poster 8 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 3 - Locations.png|Poster 9 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 4 - Super-Duper and Kanker's Army.png|Poster 10 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 5 - Super-Duper and Enemies.png|Poster 11 Kanker Poster ( Hean 10 Season 1 Finale ).png|Poster 12 Alan Poster ( Hean 10 Season 1 Finale ).png|Poster 13 Hean Poster ( Hean 10 Season 1 Finale ).png|Poster 14 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 6 - Episodes and the Finale.png|Poster #15 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Poster 7 - Highwood's Reckoning.png|Poster #16 Hean 10 Month Winning Poster.png|WINNER OF THE HEAN 10 MONTH POSTER MAKING CONTEST! Created by Dyloxx. Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 1.png|Banner 1 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 2.png|Banner 2 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 3.png|Banner 3 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 4.png|Banner 4 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 5.png|Banner 5 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 6.png|Banner 6 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 7.png|Banner 7 Hean 10 Season 1 Finale Banner 8.png|Banner 8 Super-Duper.jpg|Super-Duper The Energy Motorcycle.png The Energy Plane.png Kanker's Giant Cars.png War Suit.png Scorcher attacks.png|Made by Zon Zon's Picture of Washington D.C in Ruins.png|Made by Zon An Ace in the Hole.png|An Ace in the Hole A Burning Notre Dame.png|Burning Notre Dame #Hean 10 was voted Featured Series for the month of July #The Creator was voted Featured User for May #The Co-writer known as Jack was voted Featured User for June #The Co-writer known as Sci was voted Featured User for July #June and July had Hean 10 Posters for Featured Picture #Super Duper was featured alien for July #July was known as Hean 10 Month, since all of the featureds was related to Hean 10 ---- Main 10 Aliens *Super-Human *Mile-Stone *Sneaky-Snake *Super Bird *Super- Duper *Party-Animal *Scorcher *Super Shark *Flashdrive *Blind-Eye Aliens that would have been Introduced in Season 2 *Star Guy *Moondagger *Solsmasher *Space Supreme *Super-Ape *Freezo *Multi-Element Please feel free to post fan art. ---- Hey Guys.... we've made a couple of episodes. We'd like to know WHO LIKES This AWESOME show. #BOB DISAGREES! WHERE ARE MY EGGPLANTS?!?! I'm Awesome! DEAL WITH IT!!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) #'Dyloxx' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) #MEH AWESOMENESS CHECK OUT MEH AWESOME STUFF MEH WIKIA 4. Bluetv (Wall - Blog - ) 15:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) 5. UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 10:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) MusicPlayer5 Category:Cartoon44 Category:User:Sci100 Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Sci100 Studios Category:OmniCorp